The adventure of Nox
by Tom Riddle's Son
Summary: Harry and co are flung into another world and their only chance of escape is to free the world from Hecuba the Necromancer. THE ADVENTUE NOW CONTINUES! My First Fic.
1. The Surprise

1 Harry Potter  
  
And the Adventure of Nox  
  
1.1.1.1 Chapter 1 The Surprise  
  
I don't own Harry or anyone else. He belongs to J.K. The Great. Nox is a game owned by Westwood Studios Inc.  
  
Harry Potter was an unusual boy. He absolutely loved school, he loved to do his homework and he had a pet owl named Hedwig. This was all because of one simple fact, Harry Potter was a wizard. He was a 14-year-old boy with black hair that refused to stay in place. He looked just like his father (as every one constantly reminded him), except for his eyes; he had his mother's emerald green eyes. On his forehead there was a scar shaped just like a bolt of lightning. Harry had grown over the summer vacation, though he still was rather short for his age.  
  
It was this scar that made him different from all other wizards. It was a souvenir of the some thing that happened 14 years ago. He received the scar from a confrontation with Voldemort, The most evil wizard in the last century and most likely the whole millennium. Yet when he came to the Potter's home one Halloween night he was able to kill Harry's mother Lilly and his father James, but not Harry. Voldemort's spell rebounded on its originator draining him of his power and leaving him almost dead.  
  
That morning a sharp tapping on the window of his bedroom waked Harry. He got up to see what it was but the minute he opened the window some sort of feathery tennis ball hit him on the fore head. 'Pig' he thought wearily as he tried to catch the little featherbrain without waking the Durslys.  
  
After finally subduing the owl he took the letter from him. It said:  
  
1.2 Dear Harry  
  
Happy Birthday! How are you? Are your relatives trying to make you miserable? Here in the package is my present. Be care full Fred and George where hovering around it at breakfast while it was on the table. Speaking of the twins they got that money that Bagman owed them. They even bought me new dress robes!  
  
Dumbledore is letting you come over now if you want to. We will show up today at 3 o'clock.  
  
Your friend  
  
Ron  
  
Harry opened the parcel to find, a new sweater that Mrs. Weasly, some food, a quidditch card game, a card from Ginny, and some pranks marked "from Gred and Forge".  
  
Harry spent some time looking at the card game when a screech owl came flying into the room with a letter. Then it was followed by a barn owl, also with a letter. He recognized one as a school owl for it left a letter with the Hogwarts school seal, but he did not remember the other one from anywhere. So he took the letter and opened it. It said:  
  
1.2.1 Hi Harry  
  
How are you? I just got a new owl! Her name is Venus. I hope this reaches you before your birthday. Ron wrote to me and said that you will be at his house for the rest of the summer to. My studies are going well. And Harry I found out something very interesting. If you father was an animagus then that means you might be one to. If you are I suggest registering so you don't get in trouble  
  
Your friend  
  
Heroine 


	2. Fun at the Burrow

1 Chapter 2 Fun at the Burrow  
  
He was thinking of the possibilities when he heard some one sneak into his room and whisper, "Harry, aren't you awake?" He recognized that voice! It was Ron and his little sister Ginny. Then he realized that it was 3 in the morning. "Why," he asked, "did you come so early?" "So the muggles don't go nuts like last time." answered Ron.  
  
"Dad found a broken Ferrari in a dump so he used a repairing charm on it so now we have a new flying car." said Ron proudly as they moved toward the new car. "It's invisibility booster works so we can see each other but the muggles don't see us" Ron bragged as they put his stuff in the trunk. They got into the car and as soon as Ginny realized that she was sitting next to Harry Potter, her all time crush, she started blushing like mad at the thought.  
  
In about 3 hours they could see the house coming up in the distance. Harry loved the Burrow and liked to think of himself as part of the Weasly family. Mrs. Weasly fussed over his socks and that he ate enough food. Mr. Weasly worked at the Ministry of Magic but often broke the laws he made.  
  
"Hey Harry" Ron yelled "Want to come outside and practice quidditch with us? " "Kay!" Harry yelled back "I just want to talk to Hermione first."  
  
He found her in the guest room getting her things unpacked. "Hey, wanna come and try playing with us?" Hermoine looked shocked, but eventually he got her to come.  
  
"How did you drag me into this "  
  
"You need to work on your broom handling"  
  
Ron and his brothers where already playing when they came. "Harry why did you bring Herm?" Ron said exasperatedly. "Aw let her play!"  
  
Harry saw at once why Ron protested Hermoine in the game. She was not that great and once in a while she would drop the ball and have to go down into the bushes and get it. Once she tried to pass the ball to Harry but threw it so hard that it went into the woods. "Darn, I'll bet that there's 100 pounds worth of Quaffle in those woods" Ron said heatedly.  
  
"Then let's go find them!" Harry suggested. "Yes, lets," added Herm, eager to be on solid ground again.  
  
After putting the brooms away they Harry Ron and Hermoine headed out to the woods to look for Quaffles. They had found about 3 when Ginny came racing out looking ecstatic. "Ron you know that big black dog I found?" "Yea" "well mom said I could keep it!" Harry noticed a dog that he recognized. "IT'S SNUFFLES!!" he yelled when he realized it. "He's what?" "Never mind,"  
  
They continued walking when suddenly Ron fell down a hole. He shouted that he was OK but when they tried to send a rope down to pull him up that was lying next to the hole they got pulled in to.  
  
They all landed on top of Ron who promptly went unconscious. They where going to try climbing up when they noticed a glow at the end of the cave. They walked along thinking that this must be a hole in a ledge.  
  
When they got there they could see that it was some sort of magical object. It looked like a huge mirror in the wall rippling like a still pond when you throw a pebble in. Next to it was a group of runes.  
  
  
  
Translation:  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1 Danger and death, evil and anger rule the land  
  
Hacuba reigns and holds evil in her hand  
  
The dead walk the rotting seeks and destroys all in their way  
  
1.1.1.1.1.2 Yet there is hope among the gloom to lead us back to day  
  
Four will come; the Potter's son will rebuild the oblivion  
  
And trough his strength the land of Nox live on  
  
Hermoine tried her best to decipher them but all she could make out was 'enter' and 'defeat'. So Harry and Ron decided to try to get through it.  
  
When Harry touched the thing there was a huge WOOSH he felt as if he was being broken down piece by piece. Ron Ginny and Hermoine tried to pull him out but in stead they all flew in.  
  
The next minute they where falling through the air just to smack their heads on the floor of some sort of ship.  
  
"Good blazes! What manner of sorcery dares to attack my ship? Speak up Imp!" shouted an old man "Where are we?" Ginny cried. The man was suppressed to see them and said "Youngsters? Where the devil are you from? And this be nowhere but the clouds. But I'll take you to land if you like. What be your names?"  
  
The man told them that this place was called Nox he was a nice man and even gave them a separate room on the sky ship.  
  
"So Hermoine, what do you think just happened to us?" Ron asked, "You are our walking library"  
  
"I think this is some sort of alternate dimension."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"An other world Ron, a magical new world."  
  
They heard the Capitan yelling "hey youngsters, cummere"  
  
"What is it Sir?" Ginny asked  
  
"Here is the main land."  
  
They could see coming toward them a land with mountains and in the mountains there was a castle. 


	3. Another Hogwarts

|A/N: I am | |going to twist| |the story of | |Nox a lot in | |here | |Short Chapter | |Sorry!! |  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1.1 Chapter 3 Another Hogwarts  
  
They landed in the courtyard of the castle. It was magnificent. The castle had to be at least as big as Hogwarts. They're where people in robes everywhere carrying wood of metal staves with gems in them. Another thing that surprise them was that lots of them where about there age.  
  
They entered the castle and walked through many corridors until they got to what seemed to be the very center of the castle.  
  
The Captain knocked on the door 5 times then entered. There was an old man in the room who had a long white beard. For one wild second Harry thought it was Dumbledor. The man said in a voice that even sounded like Dumbledor's "Welcome to my humble abode. I am the wizard Horvath. Ah how are you Relies, you egocentric maniac pirate? "  
  
"Fine you old fossilized old prune!" replied the captain.  
  
"Who are these? Your Grandchildren?" Horvath asked.  
  
"No these little Imps landed on my ship by some magic while I was out 40 miles to sea! Their names are Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hemorrhoid"  
  
"Hermoine" said Hermoine  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"I'll call my collogues." Said Horvath then he said some sort of spell because in a few minutes a bear came rampaging in and changed into a ban then a man dressed in red Armour came in then last a woman who looked like her clothes where living plants came in.  
  
"Meet Hordous Lord of the Fire Knights, Aldwyn the Lord of the Conjurors, and Eowyn Lady of the Elves." He said  
  
They all said hello but the Elf lady would not keep her eyes of the four of them (Sirius is still a dog) as if in deep thought.  
  
She suddenly walked up to Horvath and whispered something that sounded important.  
  
"I see," he said then he turned to the children and said, "We think it is most important that you be trained in the magic of our land."  
  
Hermoine looked excited every one else looked skeptical. Harry asked, "What do you mean? "  
  
"You can be an Elf, Wizard, Warrior, or Conjuror"  
  
"Well," said Hermoine "I would like to know what they could do.  
  
And why we need to learn this."  
  
"Well a Wizard can use magic in great amounts, a Conjurer can use magic to create beasts to do their bidding, Warriors are incredibly strong but use no magic, and Elves can use their own form of magic along with bows and arrows" Aldwyn explained  
  
Each one thought for a while. Ron, not being best at magic, chose warrior, Hermoine chose to be a wizard, Ginny decided to learn in the ways of the Elves. Harry thought awhile and decided to be a Conjurer. 


	4. Harry in Ix

1.1.1.1.1 Chapter 4: Ix  
  
Harry Soon found out that they would have to separate for 8 days to learn the ways of their order.  
  
Hermoine would stay at the castle with Horvath, Ron would be going to the Fortress of Dun Mir with Hordous, Ginny would be going to the forest of Skrid with the lady who's name she got wrong, and he would go to the Village of Ix with Aldwyn.  
  
Aldwyn took Harry to a place where there was an odd shape on the ground. He told Harry to stand on it with him. A few seconds after he stepped on purple flames shot up around them with a roar so loud that Aldwyn did not hear Harry gasp.  
  
When the flames disappeared Harry found himself in a small town full of animals and people.  
  
Harry saw a stone creature that had to be 9ft. tall playing with a baby and not hurting anyone, white and fierce looking wolves acting like puppies, and all of them completely harmless.  
  
Aldwyn took Harry to a small cottage. He went into a room and came out with a huge sack of things including: books, staves, robes, clothes, food, and leather armor. He gave these to Harry who staggered under the weight. "Read all of the books and practice the use of the spells in them." Said Aldwyn said as if this was the simplest thing in the world.  
  
All of them? How? But he tried and in 7 days he had read most of them. Aldwyn told him that the reason he learned so fast was probably because of the magical training he received in school. There where many creatures that Harry could make now, giant spiders, shining star-like willowisps, funny little imps, and powerful white wolves( where just a few.  
  
On the last day of his stay at the village Aldwyn met him.  
  
"Well, this is the last day you will be staying with us Potter. I have a task for you to carry out." Said Aldwyn.  
  
"What is it Master?"  
  
"You are to go into the Temple of Ix and retrieve the Weirdling."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The weirdling is a creature that will help you on you r way to defeat Hacuba. It can channel the very force of nature around you. It was the part of the staff of oblivion that Jotham used to destroy Necromancers years ago. I will take you to the bottom of the temple. If you are not the one destined to save Nox, you will be killed by touching it."  
  
They left the town passing Mayor Theogrin's house and headed past Heinrich's wolf shop. They stopped at a pair of wooden doors and entered a huge circular room that was made entirely of white stone. In the middle of the room there was an elderly conjuror at the top of a set of stairs. This man beckoned them to come with them down the stairs.  
  
They continued down into a cave with stalactites and stalagmites with water dripping of them. He felt as if this was a huge mouth that he was walking in and the creature that owned the mouth might close it any second.  
  
After hours of searching they came into a room with a large pool in the middle. In the pool was the oddest creature he ever saw. In had a slimy wet body like a newt, its heat had lips that where stretched very long and it looked like it had two tails, one on it's rear and one on it's head! It was no doubt, the Weirdling.  
  
"Well Harry, put your hand in the pool."  
  
Harry put his hand in the water and immediately he felt some sort of electric shock and a force that seemed to be pulling him into the water. He saw the Weirdling come swimming toward him. The creature climbed out of the water and onto Harry. The odd feeling stopped. The creature had perched on his shoulder.  
  
Aldwyn was ecstatic. "YES!! YOU ARE THE ONE!! YOU ARE ONE OF THE FOUR! now tomorrow we will find out if you friends are also the other three." 


	5. Ron in the Fortress of Dun Mir

1.1.1.1.1.1.1 Chapter 5: Dun Mir  
  
Ron was in the castle of Dun Mir with the other Warriors and it turned out that he was a natural at this. He was even better then all the other Fire Knights and had defeated most of them in duels. This day he knew was the last day of his stay at the fortress and Horrdos had given him a new shield and weapon. He loved this one more then any other weapon that he had. It was a Halberd that was as once a part of the staff of oblivion and was as broad as Ron's head. It had a red, blue, purple, yellow, green, black, white, and an orange gem in it. This, he was told was a special sword and if he could kill a Zombie with it in one blow he was one of the four great ones.  
  
One day Elburn, one of the other warriors in training, told him he was wanted by Hordous. He clutched the new weapon hoping against hope that he was one of the four. If the others were and he wasn't he just might lose his mind.  
  
He entered the main hall where all the fire knights where with Hordous. Yuck! That must be the zombie. It was hideous, it smelled like old gym shorts, his dad's cooking, skunk that had been hit by a car, with a pinch of burning sulpher. Its body was worse; you could see mold and fungus growing on its slimy green skin. Parts of its flesh had fallen off leaving the gray bone visible.  
  
"This my boy is what you have to face. Today I received a message via wolf telling me that Harry is the chosen one of the Conjurers. If you succeed then you and Harry will go forth to face Hacuba together." said Horrdous  
  
The cage the creature was in opened, it started making horrible sounds like a person screaming while choking. Ron held the halberd in front of him; the zombie was leaving acid burns on the floor where it walked. Ron stabbed the halberd into the center of the zombie's chest, and it let out a pitiful streak as it lit on fire and collapsed into dust. 


	6. Heroine in Castle Galava

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1 Chapter 6: Galva  
  
  
  
In the Castle Hermoine was very excited. No wonder, She had a whole five- story library at her disposal. She had been reading almost nonstop for all the time when had been there. She had used a potion tat Horvath gave her so she could stay awake. She had learned how to: create lighting bolts, brew potions for restoring health, cause earthquakes, shoot magic missiles, that track enemies, and as a last resort in a desperate situation, obliteration, it would kill all evil creatures around her in a 100 mile radius, the only problem was, it could kill her as well.  
  
That morning she was (bum bum bum!) reading. Lewis, the person who was teaching her potions said, "Hey Hermoine!"  
  
"What? I'm reading here!"  
  
"Want to help me with and experiment?"  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Lewis brought her into the room where he slept (a/n no nothing rated R is going to happen.) there was a large table full of machinery, "All you have to do is flip the switch."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Now!"  
  
There was a bright flash of light that flooded the room for about a minute. Then she heard Lewis yelling, "IT WORKED!! I CAND'T BELEVE THAT SOMETHING I MADE WORKS!!!!"  
  
"What hap- WOW!!"  
  
Lewis had turned himself into a frog.  
  
"Push the switch again! That will make me a man again."  
  
She pushed the switch but all that happened was that all his machines started to blow up.  
  
"Um- I'll tell this to Horvath myself, ok?" he said  
  
"Uh- yeah."  
  
"Oh yeah! Now I remember! Horvath wanted you so he could have you perform the test."  
  
"See you!"  
  
Herm hurried up the stairs till she reached the top floor where Horvath said she would take the test. There was Horvath looking as Dumbledoor-like as ever.  
  
"Hello young one. I have a task for you to perform. I would like to see if you are really the third of the four. If you are indeed one of those to follow in the steps of Jandor then you must be able to use the Heart of Nox. If you can make it come to you then you are number 3."  
  
They walked up many flights of stairs until they reached a room with 2 guards in it who both where armed with staves that looked like a backbones with a horned skulls on them.  
  
"Those," said Horvath "are wands of sudden death. They shoot a purple beam that kills on contact." They moved to let Horvath enter. Inside the next room where thousands of traps that would go off in a chain reaction if one were tripped. Horvath cast some sort of spell that allowed them to walk over to the center of the room.  
  
Wow.  
  
"Its beautiful." The staff was like a bird's talon with a glowing orb in the middle.  
  
"So, call it." Said Horvath simply.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Call it. If it floats to you it chooses you. 50,000,000,000,000 people have tried it. They all hailed except for one boy. Yes it was a shock when a skinny little 14-year-old boy with broken glasses, messy black hair, and no training whatsoever came and was able to call it and it came. His name was Jandor, Jandor Potter.  
  
Hermoine fell down with a particularly loud thud. She woke up still in surprise and said," Jandor Potter?"  
  
Yes I believe he is your friend's great grandfather. He had 2 boys but when I was sending the orb away from Nox that it might never be used again, they where sucked in with it to your world. Now enough chitchat, call it.  
  
"What do I say?"  
  
"Say 'Heart of Nox Come to me to vanquish evil.'"  
  
She repeated him but oddly her voice echoed and the Hear came whizzing toward her.  
  
She caught it. It hit her so hard it knocked the wind out of her.  
  
She climbed back up holding the staff.  
  
a/n: I'm in need of ideas if any one will give me some help. 


	7. Nox Explanation (not part of story line)

1 Explanation of Nox  
  
It begins a long time ago, (Cue creepy music and old wise man voice),  
  
In the early Golden Years of Nox, the whole continent was peaceful. Until one man named Zerethrabad, which roughly translated means goat bladder, started making a form of dark magic, Necromancy, the ability to bring dead people back to life as mindless zombies and skeletons.  
  
The Necromancers, his followers, lived in the north and the Wizards, and Warriors lived in the southern area and the Elves, and Conjurors lived in the central areas.  
  
Finally the Necromancers of the North launched an attack on the Elves and Conjurors.  
  
For years the war raged on. Each part of the Southern Alliance created an extremely magical weapon. From the Warriors, a weapon called the halberd that was indestructible. The Wizards created a staff that held the full force of all the magic of all the Wizards of Nox it was called the Heart of Nox. The Conjurors came together in the temple of Ix and summoned the vary force of nature itself into a beast called, the Weirdling. The Elves came together in the center of the forest of Endora to channel the force of all that is good into a single weapon called The Dagger of Light.  
  
Only one person was found in all the land that could control this weapon. His name was Jandor Potter.  
  
He put all of them together to create the Staff of Oblivion. When he had put it all together a blue light surrounded the Weirdling and all of the sudden it was holding a blue orb aptly called, The Orb.  
  
The Orb was able to capture the soul of his enemies so the Necromancers where unable to bring there minions back to life. The Necromancers quickly fell before Jandor until on the border of the Necromancer's land, now called the Land of the Dead.  
  
The battle lasted 2 weeks. From all over the land millions of people came to fight until it was agreed that a battle between Jandor and Zerethrabad would decide the outcome of the war. On the Field of Valor Jandor conquered him and he and his army all attacked the castle of the Necromancers.  
  
But Jandor had one weakness. When they where storming the castle he found one baby necromancer lying sick in bed. He gave her to the Ogres of Grok Torr to raise. He hoped that she would never find out about her origins or her people.  
  
Now Hacubah, as the Ogres named her, has stolen the orb and has resurrected her people to have revenge on Jandor.  
  
But by an odd twist of fate this also somehow caused Jandor's last living offspring back to Nox. Now Harry and his friends must save the world. 


	8. Ginny in The Forest of Endora

1.1.1.1.1 Chapter 7: Endora Forest & Reunited  
  
  
  
Ginny, in the forest, was very happy that she had so often gone camping with Charlie in Romania on vacation. These forests where said to have an enormous amount of magic in them. In the elfish form of magic you can create around yourself a short ranged gut powerful protective bubble of one element. Her favorite was fire.  
  
She was today to go and see if she was chosen as the forth. She must retrieve the dagger of light from the Urchin caves near by. The dagger was a magic weapon that seemed to be made out of light. It could be changed into sword at the users command.  
  
As she entered the cave her teacher, Eowyn , said that if she was in trouble yell the blink spell and she would be sent straight back to the mouth of the cave.  
  
Ginny entered the cave. She saw nothing so she made a bright blue fire appear in her hand. In an instant she heard a small shout and felt a rock hit her on the head.  
  
She turned and saw a small ugly creature that was winding up to lob another rock at her head. She said, "wind, fire, rock" and the creature was thrown back by a hot wind into two rocks, which smashed it with a most unpleasant SPLAT.  
  
Ginny continued for a while until she reached a room, which had about 3 elves, one man and two women, gesturing for her to follow them. "Hello, we are the guardians of the secret order of the Oblivion." Said the man; "You showed creativity in the way you warded of urchins. We have something for you"  
  
He handed her an object that looked like gold made into gas yet it felt like liquid but was solid. She swung it and it turned into an Arabic looking sword. "Now, let us leave this dreary place." said one of the women as they all headed for a strange marking on the floor which teleported them to a cross roads where she saw Ron in gold and red armor and holding the Halberd of Horrendous, Hermoine was in a dark blue wizards robe and holding the Heart of Nox, Harry was wearing a horned conjurors helm and leather armor while carrying the Weirdling on his shoulder.  
  
After they had talked while the four leaders told them that they where to go to the Land of the Dead and retrieve the Orb. They where to also to try to stop any trouble they encountered on the way.  
  
Ginny seemed to be the only one who was not paying attention. All she seemed to do was stare at Harry. She could tell that the hard work of learning to be a conjuror had made him stronger. He even seemed to be a little taller.  
  
They stayed at an inn for the night before leaving on the beginning of their quest.  
  
Little did they know that in the end there would only two of them left. 


	9. Trouble in the City of Brin

The Trouble in the City of Bring  
  
"We've been walking for hours Hermoine!" Ron moaned as they walked over another hill.  
  
I t had been hours since they left and Hermoine urged them that if they hurry they could reach Brin by sun down. Harry was thinking about other things when he said "Ron, if it's that hard for you to walk then I'll conjure something for us to ride." Harry said a spell that created four beautiful winged horses that had wings that shone like diamonds.  
  
"Wow, nice job Harry, thanks!"  
  
Every body mounted one. Harry said "To the City of Brin!"  
  
The horses wasted no time in shooting at high speed in the right direction.  
  
I wish that I could tell you that they reached the city and had a splendid feast. But I am afraid that did not happen.  
  
In the distance Harry could see something in the distance but he couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks, the City was on fire. "Hurry! Maybe we can help stop it!" Hermoine shouted. "Faster" Harry said to the horses and they started running and using their wings to push them faster.  
  
In about 3 minutes they reached the city. Ginny could see them. Ogres. They where everywhere. Killing, burning, and plundering. Ogres are a peace making people. Once they put an ax through the your head you will tend to be pretty peaceful. They will kill things just for the fun of it. Ron, who was never much for holding back emotions, grabbed an ax from the dead body of an ogre and went totally postal, chopping up any ogre that got in the way of him. Ginny started using incantations to summon water and control the fire. Hermoine shouted "BOLT FROM THE BLUE!!!" Which sent dozens of lightening bolts shooting off of her hands. Harry tied down the horses and shouted "CRUSHER!!" which made a giant made of stone appear before him. "Attack the Ogres!" He shouted and it started smashing the ogres in the way you or I may smash a bug that is on the sidewalk.  
  
Harry suddenly heard a shout of pain that he recognized as his fist friend in the world, Ron.  
  
He turned and saw that a horde of ogres had trapped Ron and also that there was a moderately large spear in Ron's leg. Harry felt a rage that had only been awakened a few times in his life. Suddenly he was running at the ogres but instead of attacking him the ogres started to run away. Ron was staring wide eyed at Harry as if he was looking at the some famous person he did not know.  
  
"How the hell did you do that?"  
  
"Do what"  
  
"'Do what' you where shining with pale blue light and going faster than I've ever seen you run."  
  
After awhile things had calmed down and all the ogres where dead of hiding they got a chance to talk.  
  
"Well Hermie, that was one heck of an attack."  
  
"Yes well I've been thinking –  
  
"OH GOD NO RONS BEEN THINKING, RUN FOR COVER!!!!!"  
  
"Ha Ha, I've figured, we still have our stuff, right? And there's no Ministry of Magic to say we cant. So we can use our wands. Not to mention the Unforgivable curses."  
  
After the disscusion they took out their wands to see if their old magic still work in this strange world. As it turned out their magic seemed to be much greater than it was in the real world.  
  
"So, tomorrow we will start again and hope that we get to Wezald Village without trouble." Said Harry, and they went to sleep. They felt good, confident and trusting of each other. They hoped that nothing would ever change that.  
  
  
  
Hi! Thank you and please review. I would like to thank you for submitting ideas (boy do I need them)  
  
And tell me if I should kill off 2 characters or not. 


	10. The kidnaping

A/n Hi, thank you Kati1420 and harrypottermagic32 for supporting my fic. This is my first fic so it means a lot to me. If anyone would like to see 9 pictures of Nox email me at bugmanben@hotmail.com. Sorry about how short this chapter is.  
  
The Kidnapping  
  
Early in the morning Ginny woke up before anyone else, so she went down to the bar in the inn to get a drink. After getting a drink from Max, the bartender, she went outside to practice some spells. As she practiced her lightning, unbeknownst to her but knownst to us, about 3 ogres snuck up behind her. Suddenly she saw a green hand gnarled with scars and sores grab her shoulder. She turned around and started to scream but one of the ogres covered her mouth as they picked her up and started to carry her away. Lucky for her she was clever and bit the ogre's hand (which tasted like the worst thing she had ever tasted with a pinch of slug slime) which distracted it long enough to scream "HARRY, HELP!!" Harry and the others ran to the window to see Ginny be dragged away and disappear into the forest.  
  
"Hurry! Get on your armor grab your weapons and catch them!" Hermoine shouted. Harry, however did not waste time, he used a placement spell to put on his clothes and summoned his horse to run after the ogres.  
  
Harry had no idea what kind of crazy notion prompted him to do what he did next. Years later he understood perfectly. But he jumped off his horse and onto the back of the ogre.  
  
He quickly realized how stupid this was. As he tried to decide what to do next he felt something on his shoulder and saw the Weirding had come out of his bag and was ready to fight. Without thinking, Harry pressed his palm down on the ogre's head, which promptly and messily exploded.  
  
This so frightened the other ogres that they started to run away. But before they could Harry pointed a finger at them (no not that one) and they suddenly fell down with a loud "thwump"  
  
Ginny, who was just regaining felling in her legs, was thinking at 99m.p.h. her brain went into overload and she collapsed in a dead faint. 


	11. The Dismal Swamp and an Attack

A/n Hello again. I've been thinking (even though I try to avoid that.) Should I cut to the chase and let them go to the land of the dead quickly or should I make about 5 more chapters which lead to different secrets? R&R and tell me which you prefer because I am in need of ideas  
  
The Dismal Swamp and an Attack  
  
Harry carried Ginny back to the town to find a hysterical Ron and Hermoine about to leave to save them. Ron saw them and ran to see them. For while Ron thought that Ginny was dead because both she and Harry were covered with blood. But he was relived to see that she was alive. Hermoine ran up to and said "Harry how did you defeat three ogres? You didn't even bring your weapons! "  
  
But she was interrupted by a groan as Ginny regained consciousness. When she looked around she first thought 'Where am I? Wait; oh Harry faced three full-grown ogres to save me? Does that mean that- no. He couldn't.' "Thank you" she said to Harry as he did a cleaning charm on her to remove the ogre blood that had gotten on her.  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
"Harry, I didn't know that conjurors could do that spell. You know that think where you made that ogre's head burst." Said Ginny.  
  
"Well in my books that I read it called that Touch of Death. It has to be powered by two strong emotions. Such as love and hate. Only a few of the greatest wizards can do it." Said Hermoine "I have also got some thing else to tell you. I have been reading this book and I found in it the runes that where on the wall in that cave we fell into. I have found out that only one living person has the ability to read it. Mordwyn, Aldwyn the Conjuror's brother has a magical object called the Amulet of Clarity. I think if we find him and find out what it said than we could find out how to get home. Only problem is that he lives in the Dismal Swamp, which is so full of monsters that it would take a miracle to make it out alive."  
  
"Well at least we have an objective." Said Ron  
  
"Get the horses Ron, we are going on to the Dismal swamp and almost certain death!" said Ginny  
  
They flew for hours until they saw a thunderstorm in the distance. It is said that in the dismal swamp you could live your whole life and never see light. It is filled with shades, zombies, ghosts, and other creatures that are so terrible that they could knock this story rating up to R if I described them. Mordwyn's house lies on the edge so they where no likely to meet the worst of these creatures.  
  
They landed on in a clearing and freed the horses so they would not have to lead them all the way through. Harry conjured a Will'o Wisp, a creature that is made out of light and shoots lightning bolts at enemies. As they started into the forest Harry used the four points spell so they knew which way to go.  
  
In the forest there was nothing but darkness. It was an evil darkness, the king of darkness that gets into your mind and into your soul and almost consumes you. It makes you fell as if you are in a nightmare.  
  
Harry had never been in Azkaban, but he was sure this was almost how it felt. Sucking out your every happy thought.  
  
Suddenly the Willow Wisp started shooting lightning bolts out of its body into the trees and all around them. Suddenly they saw what was causing the darkness. Shades, night spirits, denizens of darkness, all sitting in the trees and smiling evil deranged smiles. A man who had white skin walked out of a bush. As if things weren't bad enough now this man, a necromancer was here. The necromancers can control the shades.  
  
"Hello young ones." He said in a wheezy voice that sounded full of ancient evil. I believe you have stepped into my little trap. I am General Froskam and I will be hurting you today yas kam sho zma A shade jumped down onto Ron's head. Ron, not having mush time to think, bit it. The shade shrieked with a sound that resembled a cat being strangled.  
  
In an instant all the shades where jumping down onto them. The chosen 4 pulled out their weapons. Harry pulled out the Weirdling and the Staff of Flame, Ron pulled out a shield and the Halberd of Horrendous, Ginny pulled out the Dagger of Light and a long sword, and Hermoine pulled out the heart of Nox and the Lightning Staff.  
  
"I don't think this is a fight we can win!" said Ron as he loped off the head of an attacking shade. Suddenly Hermoine had it figured out the way that she could save them all. She jumped out away from the others and shouted "Dispel Undead!"  
  
An unearthly light started to glow around her. Then a she seemed to explode with blue light. All the shades in the trees started to evaporate into the air. The forest looked like a beautiful dream. The shades had stopped them from seeing the beauty of the forest by keeping them trapped in darkness. The necromancer stood alone shaking with fear. Ginny shot an arrow into his back as he ran away causing him to stumble, die, and disintegrate into ashes.  
  
Hermoine, in the mean time, collapsed into a dead faint.  
  
"What happened?" asked Ron  
  
"She used one of her most powerful spells, but that kind work at a price. She used so much magic that it started to feed of her very life force. If she had not stopped, I doubt that she would still be alive." Said Harry.  
  
After awhile walking they reached a small cottage. As they reached the house they saw that a man was out in front tending a garden of strange plants. He looked up and smiled as he saw them approaching. He ran to them at high speed and said "Greetings I am Mordwyn, brother of Aldwyn the Arch Conjuror. I have been expecting you."  
  
But that minute two ogres came out from behind him.  
  
  
  
Where did the ogres come from? How did Mordwyn know? Why is the sky blue?  
  
Answers to all these questions but the last one, next time on 'The Adventure of Nox' 


	12. Meeting the Enemy

A/n Yo! My fic will have a few more chapters until they get home. Then they must also defeat Voldemort.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meeting the Enemy  
  
"Watch out Sir!" Ginny screamed as the ogres drew closer.  
  
"Watch out for what?" he said back sounding confused.  
  
The ogres suddenly stopped and started going back.  
  
"Some ogres are going into your house Sir!"  
  
"Oh! Those where Edwin and Ruprict. They are my pets."  
  
"What?" said Ron  
  
"I am trying to teach them. Now you want me to interpret some thing for you. Let us go inside shall we?"  
  
Inside the house there was a lovely fire and the two ogres where in the corner playing with pots.  
  
Mordwyn looked sternly at them. "You've been banging on your pots again haven't you?"  
  
They both nodded dimly (looking a lot like Crabbe or Goyle)  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? If you keep on doing it you won't have any pots left."  
  
Now Mordwyn reached into the neck of his robes and took out a blue crystal on a chain. The Amulet of Clarity.  
  
"First," said Mordwyn "Harry I have to tell you some thing. It seems like you should know why you and your friends need to be the ones that take on this burdensome quest. You see Harry, you of course heard about your grandfather Jandor. Nox, before the necromancers was a part of earth. We where known as Albanians by most of Europe. But in that time the world was so full of magic that when the necromancers arose all of Nox, then called Atlantis, pulled away from the rest of the world almost with most of the magic. That is why most of earth's population is muggle.  
  
Now the ruling family of Nox was known as the Potters. The Potters where rulers because they had the abilities of all three groups. Then the necromancers attacked and the prince Jandor ran away to see if he could be the person to use the staff of oblivion and smash the land of the Dead.  
  
After he defeated them Jandor became King of all Nox and had two sons, James and Henry. Only one of them, James, mysteriously vanished when Horvath sent the orb to earth to keep it safe from evil. Now I believe the reason that you accidentally came here is because the orb has a will of its own. It knew that its master was on earth and it decided to get you.  
  
If you succeed you may finally bring peace to Nox. You will be King! Nox hasn't had a real King for a long time."  
  
"But I love it on earth! How can I be king here if I go back to earth?" said Harry.  
  
"Don't you see? Once the land of Nox is free of Necromancy than the worlds will rejoin. Only it will only be possible to get there through magic." Said Mordwyn.  
  
"So we are in control of the future of all the people of Nox?" said Ginny.  
  
"Now, the fastest way out of the forest is though this teleporter. Once you are out you must have the Airship Capitan to take you to the Land of the Dead and get the Orb and then you must -" but there was a deafening explosion that rocked the hut.  
  
They ran outside to see a woman with pure white skin, raven black hair, and glairing red eyes, was shooting balls of magic at them.  
  
"Hurry Harry! It's Hecuba herself! She knows that you are the only thing that stands in her way! Get on the teleporter!" But she burst in and said, "So Mordwyn, you are meddling in my plans again. You will pay. But give me the Potter boy and I shall kill you rather painlessly." She said haughtily.  
  
"Never Hecuba, you disgusting piece of filth. Hurry, get on the teleporter and take the Amulet of Clarity!"  
  
Without a word Harry and the others jumped onto the teleporter and Hecuba said, "Fine, go, but I must warn you that I had one of my Necromancers reroute it so it goes to the Underworld instead. You will be met by a horde of demons."  
  
And with that they vanished into a cloud of smoke.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ARE OUT THERE!!!!! 


	13. A New Friend

A/N: Hi! I doubte that hardly anyone reads this fic. ( I might discontinue it if I don't get any results. I must suck.  
  
The Battle in the Underworld and a New Friend  
  
As they reappeared in a cloud of smoke made by the teleporter they could hear snorts and grunts around them. They all knew these where the demons. Hermoine quickly put up a magical shield around them. But now she would be unable to fight.  
  
She knew that her shield would not last.  
  
"Ron, Harry, Ginny! Start to attack, they can't hurt us as long as I can hold out."  
  
Harry started to shoot force of nature through the wall. This caused most of the demons to become extremely confused and attack each other. Ron put on his golden armor, grabbed the Halberd, jumped out of the shield, and started to stab all the demons that he could. Suddenly he yelled BERSERK CHARGE and slammed straight forward at high speed smashing everything in the way until he hit a wall. This was a mixed blessing, because the ceiling started to give was smashing lots of diamonds.  
  
But as it did the one of the pieces hit Hermoine in the head, knocking her out. Ginny quickly turned into the water element. Her skin turned light aqua marine, her hair turned to a shade of seaweed green and she grew about a foot taller. She sent a wave of water over the remaining demons and, being made of fire, they started to sizzle and steam until they where gone.  
  
Harry gave Hermoine a healing potion that woke her up and Ginny shrank back to her normal size. Ron walked back over and said, "Well, um, that went well." Hermoine kicked him in the shins.  
  
They climbed um the hill that was left now that the ceiling had caved in. As they traveled along they saw an occasional demon, but they are easy to kill alone. They traveled though until they saw an odd light coming from a cavern.  
  
There they saw a gargantuan beast. It was blood red and 20 feet tall. It had yellow, fiery eyes, and sharp curved claws, a Demon Lord. It turned its ugly head to a large group of demons and said n a voice that was low and gouph, "Hurry, you are all to go through this teleporter to Hecuba's Castle and guard it. She is concerned that these Hoo-man beans may steal her Orb. Hurry, slow little weaklings will be destroyed."  
  
Harry said, "that sounds like my old gym coach in muggle public school." (  
  
Ron, instead of being smart and waiting so the others could help he did a berserker charge at its back. When he did he knocked over the creature and it in turn was knocked out on top of Ron.  
  
The floor started to give way and break. As the floor broke Ron pushed his way out from underneath it. They all jumped out of the way as it exploded killing all the other demons.  
  
Then Harry noticed something, the explosion had ripped the floor apart to find a room beneath that was full of jail cells. While the others tended to Ron, Harry jumped down and saw that the cells where mostly occupied by skeletons. Until he came to a heavily locked door.  
  
He looked through the bars and saw a girl, she was about 15 and had pitch black hair and skin as pale as death, and was laying on the floor, unconscious.  
  
Harry grabbed a key that was beside the door. He jammed it into the lock and opened the door. He ran over and picked her up so he could give her some Health potion.  
  
As he poured some down her thought she started to wake up. She finally regained consciousness.  
  
The girl opened eyes and saw Harry. She suddenly sat bolt upright and said in a distinctly American accent, "Who are you? Have you been captured to?" she had a rather panicky voice and haunted looking silver eyes, her clothes where tattered and stained with what looked like blood.  
  
"No, my name is Harry, Harry Potter." He said  
  
When she heard his name, she collapsed in a dead faint. 


	14. An Ancient Diary (Short Chapter)

A/N:I would like to say thanks harrypotter32 and Kati1420 you gave me lots of support. THE NEW GIRL NEEDS A NAME AND I CAN'T THINK OF ONE!! HELP ME HERE!!  
  
  
  
  
  
An Ancient Diary  
  
  
  
"HARRY! HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" Hermoine shouted.  
  
Harry was down in the dungeon trying to wake up the strange girl. Why had she fainted from his name? He tried to wake her up. Then he noticed a book on the floor. He picked it up and opened it to the first page. It was a diary that had the name Henry Potter written on it.  
  
Then he heard Hermoine and the others screaming for him. "I'm down here! Jump through the hole and you should see me!" he shouted back. Ginny, who was obviously the most worried about him jumped though the hole and ran as fast as she could.  
  
"Harry, --pant, pant-- who in the heck is that?" She asked, out of breath.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What's that book?"  
  
"I think it's a diary, it says Henry Potter on it."  
  
"Well let's read it."  
  
They flipped to the last entry:  
  
Five weeks in Hecuba's prison. I will not give up. She wants to know where my daughter is. She must not win! I have to escape before she feeds me to her pet ogres. The guards are coming I have to hide the diary. The only way to defeat her is if the chosen four --  
  
The rest of the book was covered with slime, dried blood, or was burned. Ron and Hermoine ran down to where Harry and Ginny where.  
  
"What does he mean the chosen five?"  
  
"That thing must be written wrong, it's support to be four."  
  
"No it isn't" said the Girl who was just waking up.  
  
  
  
A/N: If anyone would like some really good pictures of Nox, email me at bugmanben@hotmail.com I can't make a big chapter because my uncle, aunt, and two cousins are coming and I'm really busy. I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THE STORY! :) 


	15. Meeting Sabriel

Meeting Sabriel  
  
"The Diary is right." She said again. "Most of the prophecies tell of the four chosen ones and another, The Potter's Son."  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked her  
  
"My name," She said, "is Sabriel, Sabriel Potter."  
  
Now Harry thought that he was going to faint. This girl was related to him some way.  
  
"So who is the other Chosen One?" Harry asked.  
  
"You see Harry, each of the chosen ones can summon the full power of Nox to their command. I am the Fourth." Sabriel said.  
  
"Then what type of Magic do you use?"  
  
"I am a *mumble*"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"I am a good Necromancer, a mage."  
  
At the sound of the word Necromancer Ron pulled out the Halberd and pointed it at her thought. She started to cry and said, "Don't kill me! We used only light magic. But Jandor's army destroyed most of the good necromancers with the bad. Only a few of us are still alive. My mother was the one of the only good rebel Necromancers she married Henry Potter. They had me then they and my brother where killed by Hecuba. She hopes to get me to give in and be her heiress to the Noxian throne. Harry, you are the rightful king."  
  
Harry's head was buzzing with so many thoughts at once that it felt as if he had been hit in the head with a large rock.  
  
"You have great powers, but none of you have reached flame mode yet have you?"  
  
"Harry, maybe that is what that green light was. Remember when you saved me from the ogres? You where covered with a green flame!" said Ginny  
  
"WHAT? Harry has reached that level? I thought that only I had!" Sabriel shouted.  
  
"Well I can't really control myself when I do it." Harry explained  
  
"You will need me to train you till you can each use the power of your Chaste. Strength and wisdom are important to it. It is like a double edge sword."  
  
And so the training began.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi! I thank you for submitting names but I figured one out. And if anyone is thinking that this fic sucks I say this to him or her: I ain't writing this for you, you son/daughter of a silly person, your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries. I fart in your general direction!  
  
I want to skip the chapter that I would have to write for the training with Sabriel. If you have any questions ask me. 


	16. The Land of the Dead

The Land of the Dead  
  
Harry was up that morning earlier than the rest. It was three months ago that they had entered Nox. Harry suddenly thought of what must be going on in the real world. The Dark Lord must be killing like crazy now that Harry was gone. They had to get home.  
  
In the month they had spent training with Sabriel all of them had unlocked their own flame. Ginny had red, Ron had orange, Sabriel had yellow, Harry had green, and Hermoine had blue. Harry had the strongest flame, because he was able to fight and defeat all of them.  
  
"Wake up" Harry heard Sabriel say to Ron to get him up, "Just 5 more minutes mommy." He said back groggily.  
  
Harry went to wake up Hermoine and Ginny. He went in to the cabin that they had set up for the girls. He caught himself starring at a sleeping Ginny. He didn't know why he kept starring at her (But we do:). When they where all outside Sabriel said, "I think we are ready to go to the Land of the Dead now. Let's just practice one more time before we go."  
  
They powered up. You see, the flame power is a strange force, a super- self. But you must think of a moment in your past that was of great emotional value to you. Harry used the fealing he got when he looked in the mirror of Erised.  
  
They began fighting. Ginny against Harry, Hermoine against Ron, and Sabriel was just watching.  
  
Harry cast confusion on ginny so she could not concintrate. Then ginny used fire to heat the stone harry was standing on. He used a flight spell and two wings sprouted just below his sholder blades, ginny used a wind spell but harry's wings where strong enough to fight the wind. He made a little horde of urchins to distact her. Then when she wasent looking he used Fist of Vengance. His hand came flying off his arm and grew till it was huge and turned into stone. He grabed her and said, "Give up?" "Okay" she said back.  
  
Ron pulled out a huge sword and armor; Hermoine cast a shielding spell on herself and thought up a strategy. Ron started by yelling "Berserker Charge!" and ran at top speed at her. She countered by stepping sideways. He ran right into the tree behind them. A warrior is good at fighting many things, but they just aren't suited for fighting Wizards.  
  
After Ron was given a healing potion they started on their way to the land of the dead.  
  
Harry conjured flying horses for them to ride on, which sped things up a great deal. As they soared over the land filled with farms and orchards the forests started to get sparser and suddenly the land in front of them changed from one of beauty to a barren and freezing land. Nothing seemed to be alive for miles.  
  
Then, they saw on the horizon, snow capped mountains. As they got nearer they saw small dots at the feet of the mountains. They flew down to have a look.  
  
Harry was the first to realize what they where. Long posts, each one toped with a human skull.  
  
"The Land of the Dead." Sabriel said, rather quietly.  
  
"Well, this place is disgusting."  
  
"Yes, that line is phantasmagoric." Said Hermoine  
  
"Phantasma- what?" said Ron  
  
"All the scary and disgusting stuff you can think of."  
  
"Dang"  
  
As they crossed by the posts Harry felt the chill you get when a dementor enters the room.  
  
They flew over the mountains until they reached an ornate building that seemed to be built into a mountain. The front was made of black stone that looked scorched from battle; the roof was held up by pillars that made it look like a Roman building.  
  
The most terrifying thing was the silence, completely silent. Harry could almost hear his heart beat. Finally Hermoine said, "I'll do an earthquake spell to see if any one is hiding here." She said an incantation and the ground started to violently shake, the pillars started to shake, the place was coming down.  
  
The pillars all gave way, and with a shout Harry was in Flame Mode. He flew up (Yes, in fame mode they can fly) and tried to hold up the roof, he wasn't strong enough. There was no escape from death. As the ceiling started to get nearer he seemed to hear a voice in his ear, which said, "Harry, are you going to give up that easily? I nearly died many times fighting necromancers but that didn't stop me. You have the full power of Nox in you. Release the power of the Orb!"  
  
Harry felt a new power rush through him. If Harry had been able to see himself he would have seen that he was changing. His flame was getting bigger, he was grew al least two feet (height) his hare grew longer and turned green, an odd blue marking covered half of his face, and his skin was tinted green. He looked as if he had grown up in five seconds.  
  
He lifted the ceiling with ease. They are safe, for now.  
  
A\N Hello all you happy people. One more chapter left! Wow! I am sooooo busy. Arge, tests do vex me! So should I make the sequel where they fight Voldemort? Review and tell me. Push the little blue button! 


	17. The Showdown

[A/N] I changed my mind and there will be 2 more chapters. And if you leave your e-mail address in a review and I will send you a set of 18 pictures including a map of Nox!  
  
The Showdown  
  
Harry powered down from this new power. All the others where looking slack- jawed.  
  
"H-h-Harry!" Ginny gasped as he turned back into his normal self again.  
  
"You've unlocked the power of Nox! How did you use the power of the Orb?" asked Sabriel.  
  
"A voice spoke to me. I, I think it was, Jandor."  
  
Suddenly he felt an odd weight in his bag, which was odd since he had nothing in it. He opened it up and a blue light flooded out. The Orb was in his bag.  
  
He slowly reached in and picked it up. It was beautiful.  
  
"That's the Orb!" Sabriel said in amazement.  
  
They all gathered together to see it. But when they all touched it a strange thing happened. They where covered with light and when the light was gone they all had changed like Harry had.  
  
Hermoine was taller by at least one foot, her hair and skin where blue, so where her eyes, and she was wearing a long blue wizards robe. Ron had become large and burly (burly?) with much more powerful armor than before, his hair was the same but his skin was tinted orange. Ginny had not grown as much as the others but she was incredibly beautiful and had light red skin (not like a sunburn). Sabriel's hair had turned blond and her skin became a little less pale and was wearing white robes.  
  
The power of the Orb had been unlocked.  
  
Just then a large bolder exploded and Hecuba charged out and shouted, "Give me back my Orb and I won't kill you Mortals."  
  
She shot a ball of energy at Harry's head, it just disappeared on contact.  
  
"Oh, Aldwyn must have taught you well. You won't defeat me easily. Your life hangs in a precarious balance."  
  
"Die!" Ron shouted at her and he threw a sword at her. But before it could hit her it turned around and shot back at them.  
  
Harry knocked it out of the way and pulled out he Weirdling, which was now holding the orb to its head with a tentacle.  
  
They all tried to kill her but none of them could do it. Harry was starting to feel like they would never win. Then Harry remembered how Jandor had won against the Necromancer king. They had to put together the Staff of Oblivion. Harry called them all to him.  
  
"Give me the pieces of the staff! I think we can still defeat her!" they gave him the pieces but Harry could not put them together. What was wrong? Just then a shot of purple light hit Ginny on her back making her fall. Harry and the others all thought the same thing 'she's dead'  
  
A strange band of light connected between them slowly they came closer and closer until they where right up next to each other. A wondrous thing happened. They started to fuse together. Soon they where all together like one person with five minds. The new person seemed to be made of light. The pieces of the staff came together to.  
  
They (is it a he or she?) pointed the staff at Hecuba and said in 5 voices at one time "OVLIVIATION" a long white beam of light shot at her and struck her on the chest.  
  
"NO! WORSE THAN THE BITTEREST OF FOUL POISONS! TO BE KILLED BY THIS OFF WORLD MORTAL? MY TIME IS UP."  
  
And with that he fell down. Her flesh melted away, then her bones crumbled to dust and blew away. Harry said to the others, "So now what?"  
  
Then in an instant the land started to break into dust. And so did they. The next thing they knew they where standing in the well where they where when they entered Nox. They rushed out of the place and flew up to the mouth of the well. They started to run for the house but on the way Ginny tripped on something. It was the quaffle that they ad come out to find.  
  
After laughing like crazy they headed back to the house when they heard a dog bark from in side the well. They had forgotten Sirius! (I almost did) Hermoine managed to levitate him out.  
  
They had no idea what they would see when they got home.  
  
[A/N] Yippee! I am going to make two more chapters and I think I may make a sequel, "Harry Potter and the Power of Nox". Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, reee-heee-veeeew!!!!!! 


	18. Back Home

Epilogue  
  
After about five minutes of walking Harry and the others reached the Burrow. But something was wrong a bunch of people where outside in black clothing.  
  
Then He saw them four caskets. The people thought that they where dead! They where at their own funeral!  
  
Ron, who hadn't seen the coffins ran on up too his crying mother and said, "Hi mom! Anything happen while I was gone?"  
  
His mother looked at him for five seconds then shrieked and fainted.  
  
"I thought she would be happy to see me."  
  
After a great amount of screaming by the people Harry reached Prof. Dumbledor, who had been conducting the funeral. After explaining to him the whole story, then he had to have up on the stage that had been set up and explain the adventure to the people. After all this he ended up talking to almost everyone separately.  
  
Finally it was about 11:00 when every one was gone. And then they ended up showing these Noxian powers to the Weaslys. At 1:00 they went to bed.  
  
Harry was woken up the next morning by the ghoul in the attic. They where In Ron's bright orange room. It was great to be on earth again. Hermoine was extremely happy that she could now do magic with no wand in the normal world.  
  
Suddenly a big and majestic looking Horned Owl flew in to the bedroom and held out its leg and the message that was on it. It read:  
  
Dear Harry  
  
You should be glad to know that the continent of Nox is reconnected with earth. It is in the Atlantic Ocean, not to far from England. The world is found to be just as you described it. You should be interested to know that it is found that Galva Castle and Hogwarts where both one building, be cause when we analyzed the dead ends at hogwarts and there, we found that they match up into one building. Galva, as you should know is also a school in the ways of all the magic of Nox. We will be adding many new curriculums on Nox this year at Hogwarts.  
  
Professor Dumbledor  
  
P.S. You are a leading candidate for being a prefect this year.  
  
  
  
This IS the last chapter. If you want to find out what happens next read the sequel, "Harry Potter and a Greater Evil." Now if you like what you just read, REVIEW! If you didn't, REVIEW! 


	19. A Better Hogwarts

[A\N] I am continuing the Adventure!  
  
A Better Hogwarts  
  
Harry and his friends sat in King's Cross station at platform 9 ¾ waiting for the train to leave. They where off to Hogwarts for their 15th year. After the events of the last few months they had found things mostly boring.  
  
In the time they where gone they where in a mystical land called Nox. Harry learned some things that would forever impact his life. He had found out that he was the heir to the throne of Nox, that he had a cousin, and he had defeated a monstrous Necromancer queen. All in all things turned out well.  
  
The last few days before School he was always catching himself looking at Ginny. He had never done this before, okay once ore twice, all right he was watching her all the way through Nox.  
  
His cousin Sabriel was sitting next to him. She would be going into fifth year with them after Hermoine tutored her during the summer with special permission from the ministry.  
  
On the down side Harry found that Voldemort was killing more than ever. Mostly Muggles but one thing that shocked him as that Lucias Malfoy was found dead in his house. Harry thought that he must have angered Voldemore in some way.  
  
The train tooted and they got on in their usual car in the way back of the train. The ride was pretty good and about half way through till they heard someone coming. Draco Malfoy walked through the door. But something was wrong, Draco didn't insult them. He didn't even look at them.  
  
Another thing was that his cronies where not with him. Something was definitely wrong, but as he started to think about it a knock came on their door. It was Professor McGonagall, looking rather worn out.  
  
"Hello children, I have been wanting to see you for a while, but the Weasly twins released a trick in the third car and I was stuck there with no feet for five hours. Professor Dumbledor wanted me to tell you that he is going to have you teaching the first years in Noxian Magic, seeing as you are the most advanced in your fields."  
  
"Also, you have been made prefects. You would have received badges earlier but you where presumed dead most of last year. You are given teacher status and are able to deduct up to five hundred points if it is necessary. Here are your prefect and teacher badges (Okay, I made up the teacher badges so the other students can tell they're teachers.)."  
  
She left when she heard explosions from the third car again.  
  
"Wow. I'm a teacher?" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, of how to crush a person's head." Said Hermoine  
  
"I'm not sure I can teach kids three years younger than me." said Ginny  
  
"Don't worry about it Ginny, you'll do fine."  
  
But they stopped talking when they heard more footsteps approaching. It was Colin Creevy. The amazing mous boy who weighed only sixty pounds.  
  
"Hi Harry!! I heard about what happened to you I just think that ……."  
  
It would be dull and insipid to write out everything Colin said until he got to  
  
"You know Fudge has saying that they should try to pass a law that would make it illegal to do that new magic, and ………."  
  
But they where all to deep in stupor to notice any thing that he said.  
  
Soon they where at hogwarts and they saw that with the castle Galva it was twice the size it use to be. He also saw that there where wizards outside the castle working on the ground at something.  
  
They where soon in the warm dry castle. They saw that a part of the walk in the entry way had been changed into a door and lead to a part of Galva.  
  
In the great hall Sabriel remembered that she had to put on the sorting hat.  
  
After every one was in the hall then Dumbledor began.  
  
"Before the sorting I have a few announcements: The men working outside are working on a new team game that has been played in Nox for centuries. You can find out about the details on the announcement board. And also we are now accepting students from the land of Nox to enter Hogwarts. Now let the sorting begin."  
  
The sorting hat was brought out on the normal stool. And once more it burst into song.  
  
Yes it was a new year at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[A/N] Hello all you happy people. I have been working hard but I still got this chapter up! Rejoice! What house should Sabriel be in? I have great ideas for all of them so help me decide! The new sport should be fun to write about! Hope you like it. REVIEW!!!!! 


	20. Noxious

Let the Games Begin  
  
Harry rushed through dinner so he could go see the bulletin board. The new game was called Noxious.  
  
There where eight players on one team. They where all held up by flight spells. There where six balls. One was the orber that you used to score points through a goal at either end of the field by any player. The Baongs where used in defense. Two players on each team where given one them to stop goals. The scrink was a ball of energy that the size of a grape, if you where hit by one you would be petrified for fifteen seconds. The scrinksher is the player who has a spell on them to stop the scrink by catching it. There are: one goalie, two baongers, one scrinksher, two orbpunchers, and two hexers on a team. A hexer is allowed to do any one of five spells to stop the opposition. An orbpuncher is a scorer.  
  
[A/N] Sorry! I just felt like posting something. It takes a while to think of games like this.  
  
REVIEW! 


	21. A Conversation and Demonstration

A Conversation and a Demonstration  
  
Harry got up extra early this morning. He would be in charge of teaching Griffendor 1st years today. His stomach was in knots. He Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, and Sabriel where to show off there powers so the children could decide.  
  
Sabriel, the previous night had been sorted into Griffendor, but the hat had said to her, "You would be best in Slytheren my dear. You are of his direct blood line." But she tried to forget that.  
  
They went outside to look at the Noxious field. Some students had gotten up early to play. So far they looked like they where having the time of their lives, flying with no brooms.  
  
As they walked they decided to head over to the Quidditch pitch. There they saw Dumbledor talking to an old man saying, "Yes Dumbledor I think it would be the perfect way to rebuild peace. Imagine, inter-school games! We could do Quidditch, Noxious, and Broom Races. I think that Durmstrang and the SWA will be happy to compete, but we might have trouble getting the French to compete. We can hold it here since Hogwarts is largest and has more students."  
  
This was great; he could just guess what Voldemort would think 'Gee a huge concentration of good wizards I think I'll blow them up!'  
  
But suddenly Hermoine said, "oh my gosh we're going to be late!"  
  
So they all ran as fast as they could to get to the front grounds and the presentation.  
  
Harry planed to conjure up a dragon, then fly up on it and use Fist of Vengeance to smash a giant bolder.  
  
Hermoine was going to do lightning at a tree and fry it.  
  
Ron was going to put up a bunch of statues made of steel and smash them all in five seconds.  
  
Sabriel was going to use invisibility and use mind bomb to shoot thousands of balls of energy out of seemingly nowhere and splash into the lake.  
  
Ginny was going to make a kind of elfish volcano by using fire, earth, and anger all at once.  
  
They did all these things and every one clapped, even Malfoy. Malfoy hadn't been eating much lately, his grades had dropped, and he hardly slept. Sabriel seemed to be the only one worried about him.  
  
She had developed a slight crush on Malfoy since the beginning of the year. So that day, after the demonstration she came over to talk to him.  
  
  
  
[A/N] Sabriel has a crush, Draco has a problem, Harry has a nervous breakdown, Hermoine gives to much homework, Ron has fun, and Ginny has a date. All in the next chapter (Except the nervous breakdown) REVIEW IF ANYONE READS THIS!!!!! 


	22. The First Class

The First Class  
  
  
  
-_-_-_- Harry's Class -_-_-_-  
  
Harry woke with a start. He realized that he had ten minutes to get to the class room and prepare everything. Recently he had been informed that he was to be teaching some people older than he was.  
  
"Blink to class" he said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
He showed up just before his class walked in. Trying to look like he knew what he was doing, he picked up the chalk and wrote on the board, "Harry Potter, Conjuring 101" He turned to the class. His heart did a summer salt, Cho Chang was in his class.  
  
"Conjuring," he began "is one of the most difficult magical studies in Nox. You will have to learn physically, mentally, and magically. You will be able to create beasts, harness the force of nature, and even charm enemies into friends."  
  
He pointed at the ground and a shower of blue sparks shot up bouncing off the walls and ceiling, hitting the class.  
  
"You are now conjurors by blood, and as such no creature will attack you unless it is commanded by a master, or if it is by nature evil. We are now going to go into the forest for our first lesson"  
  
At this time he felt particularly nervous. Two seventh year Slytherens where laughing at how he was shorter than he was. 'I will not survive this.' He thought as they entered the forest.  
  
-_-_-_-Sabriel's Class-_-_-_-  
  
As Sabriel entered the class room she took a look at who was studying Mageism. Five third year Gryfendors, two Hufflepuffs, six Ravenclaws from various years, and one Slytheren. Then she did a double take. That wasn't just any Slythren, that was Draco!  
  
She quickly turned around to the blackboard. 'Draco is in my class? I'd deter not think about it or I'll start blushing.'  
  
She started to write down her name on the board.  
  
"I ask that this class begin in friendship. I will not be separating you into houses. None of you here are enemies. Mageism is The use of magic fore many different purposes. The abilities to make yourself invisible, to fly, to use normal magic with no wand, and telepathics shall be yours when I'm through with you."  
  
She began with invisibility. This was one of the easier of Mage arts. Whenever she could she would sneak a glance at Draco.  
  
After the class she said, "Good work everyone. I think you have some classes next, so you better be on your way."  
  
She watched everyone leave but when she turned around she saw two sad gray eyes looking into hers. Draco Malfoy was still there, he said, "Hello Professor, I was just, well, I wanted to say, um, what I mean is… uh, nice lesson."  
  
And he ran out of the room. She sat there thinking, 'Why did he do that? Could he maybe… no, I'm kidding myself.' And she walked down to Transfiguration.  
  
  
  
-_-_-Ron's Class-_-_-  
  
Ron waited out on the grounds, for his class. He was wearing a heavy suit of armor. He was happy because he had the easiest to teach class. All he had to do was show them how to beat each other up.  
  
Soon a bunch of students, clad in armor that was given them when they sighed up for his class. It was enchanted to keep them from any injury and if they where hit n the armor in a place that would kill them or knock them out, the armor would turn red and that person was disqualified.  
  
It would be pointless to tell every thing that happened in Ron's class, because it consisted only of people smashing into each other at high speed.  
  
-_-_-Heroine's Class-_-_-  
  
Hermoine stood happily in the great hall. She could not wait to start teaching. Ever since she came to Hogwarts she had wanted to.  
  
Her class came in. She said, "Welcome to Noxian Wizardry 101, I am Professor Granger 'Oh I like the sound or that' and you are going to learn some of the most powerful magic in the world."  
  
She continued at a fast pace. Soon she had them practicing the lightning incantation on a metal pole she had bought. In the end most of the class was tired and ashen faced.  
  
"And don't forget your home work!" She called after them. I want five feet of parchment on the spells you learned today."  
  
-_-_-Back in the common room.-_-_-  
  
Harry and the others sat in the common room after classes. Ginny hadn't had to teach lessons today.  
  
  
  
"Hermoine, don't you think you've assigned to much? The people in you class are calling you Captain Blood! You're the only one who even assigned anything." Said Ron after talking with some first years. They proceeded to argue.  
  
Meanwhile Sabriel was in the library looking for some thing, but had run into some one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time: Sabriel & Draco's interlude.  
  
[AN] No one reads this do they? Review if you do. 


	23. Draco and Sabriel's interlude

A/N: This Chapter is basically the beginning of a D/S pairing. I just can't seem to write romance like I need to here. I need more ideas. And will a person who calls him/her self Jigglypuff stop asking me to w rite a digimon fic! I might write it, but I'm working on other fics right now.  
  
  
  
A Date  
  
Sabriel got up in the morning to her fourth day at Hogwarts. So far she had taught one class, gotten a crush, and lit a slytheren's hair on fire by 'accident'.  
  
As she rushed down the hall to the potions classroom she collided extremely hard with another student, losing her wand, which hit Filch on the back- side, giving him a fluffy bunny tail.  
  
Sabriel stared for a moment before the person she hit grabed her and pulled her into a old class room. She turned around and saw who had grabbed her. Draco Malfoy!  
  
'Pull yourself together Sabriel. He's a Slytheren, you're a Griffendor. He hates your guts.'  
  
"Are you okay?" he said.  
  
"I. I."  
  
"Are you nuts!? You have to be crazy to do that to Filch. You'll be expelled if he finds out it was you."  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Well that will make a funny memory."  
  
"Um. I know I'm straying from the subject, but why did you help me?"  
  
"Well, I couldn't leave anyone to face the wraith of a fuzzy Filch."  
  
"Harry said you tried to get Filch to catch him out of bed in first year."  
  
"Well, that was before I learned what he felt like. Not having a dad."  
  
"Sorry for bringing it up."  
  
"Well, at least I found you, I've wanted to tell you something I thought I'd never have the guts to do. Will you come to Hogsmead with me this Saturday?"  
  
"You mean like a date?"  
  
"Well I guess if you don't want to."  
  
"I will!" she said quickly  
  
He smiled and looked out the door  
  
"Coast is clear." He said stepping out, picking up her wand and giving it to her  
  
"Well if you're sure you want me to go out with you than I should tell you first, my cousin is going to kill you for asking me out. He'll think you might corrupt me."  
  
"Oh well."  
  
{AN} no one reads this. I should just delete it. 


End file.
